Outpost
Outpost is a gamemode featured in Battlefield V, introduced in the third Tides of War chapter, Trial By Fire on June 13, 2019. The gamemode pits two 32 players teams against one another as they try to construct radio towers and obtain recruits. https://www.ea.com/games/battlefield/battlefield-5/news/chapter-3-trial-by-fire-faq-part-two Gameplay Each map has objective locations where radio towers can be built. They are constructed by players using the Toolbox, like any other Fortification. Once a tower has been constructed, it will award victory points, known as Recruits, every 60 seconds it remains standing. Using Fortifications, towers may then be upgraded two more times which increasing the number of recruits obtained per tick from one to a maximum of three. After building is finished, there is a period of about 20 seconds before the next tier of structure can be built, with each level taking progressively longer to upgrade than the last, although they can be constructed faster by the Support class. When standing near the objective, players are awarded Requisition Points for Squad Reinforcements whenever the tower produces recruits, with the point gain multiplier increased for each member of the squad nearby - thus incentivizing organized defense of the towers. To stop recruiting efforts of the enemy team, players must destroy their towers. This can be done with explosives, which include gadgets, tank shells or artillery strikes. The amount of health of the tower is dependent on its upgrade level, as dealing enough damage to destroy a level 1 tower will only knock a level 3 tower down to level 2. Another method of destruction is by planting Bombs on the tower which explode after some time, with the upgrade level of the tower determining the bomb fuse length - 30 seconds for level 1, 45 for level 2 and 60 for level 3. In this way, towers can be completely destroyed regardless of level, although the bombs can be defused by players on the opposing team. Once an enemy tower has been destroyed, a friendly tower can be built in its place. The first team to reach the maximum recruits will be declared the winner of a match, a number dependent on the number of radio towers on the map, with 25 recruits per tower. Teams will draw if each side have the same number of recruits when time runs out. Killing players does not reduce a team's recruit count. Vehicles Initially, teams only have access to light transport vehicles such as halftracks from their deployment area. As the team accrues recruit points, they gain access to corresponding increases in tank and aircraft spawns. Tank spawns become available at 50% of the recruit limit, while aircraft are unlocked at 75%. Bomber aircraft are prevented from spawning, however. Spawning The objectives in Outpost do not provide a spawn point when captured, which means players can only spawn in on their HQ, on Squadmates, or Spawn Beacon.https://www.ea.com/en-gb/games/battlefield/battlefield-5/news/battlefield-v-outpost-mode Maps Originally, Outpost was only available on Arras and Mercury. Aerodrome, Iwo Jima and Pacific Storm gained support for the upgrade during Week 11 of War in the Pacific, taking place between the 9th and 16th January 2020. Gallery BFV Radio Tower 1.jpg|Radio Tower Level 0 BFV Radio Tower 2.jpg|Radio Tower Level 1 BFV Radio Tower 3.png|Radio Tower Level 2 BFV Radio Tower 4.png|Radio Tower Level 3 BFV Outpost Veteran Dog Tag.PNG|Outpost Veteran dog tag BFV Outpost Commander Dog Tag.PNG|Outpost Commander dog tag BFV Outpost Master Dog Tag.PNG|Outpost Master dog tag References Category:Gamemodes of Battlefield V Category:Battlefield V: Trial By Fire